pang_yafandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Zodiac
A meteor fell. It was a gigantic meteor that everyone in Pangya Island saw that day. The place where it fell is at the end of the Oriens region. It was also the place where the hero and the Demon King had had their final battle. The Wiz Magic Research Group, along with Cadie, went there to investigate. What they saw was a bottomless crater and ironically, islands floating up in the sky. They were so high up that unless one had as much magic power as Cadie, they wouldn’t be able to get near them. However, under those floating islands, they found a ‘Nova’ that had transformed in shape. There were strange symbols around the ‘Nova’. They were the 12 Zodiac symbols. As they got close to the transformed ‘Nova’, it soared through the skies with a power that was unseen in the original Nova booster… The power of the new Nova gave the Magic Research Group another surprise. They were surprised to see the building that was used as the prison from ancient Pangya Island. Skelecrows and Zodiac Guards, monsters that were believed to have been extinct, were still there as if they were frozen in time. The collision caused by the meteor led to the reaction of the Abbot Crystal that was buried deep within Oriens. The crystal transformed the rocks around it into floating black cubes, which then lifted these ancient ruins into the sky. Then, the symbols appeared around the prison and the floating islands. Cadie analyzed the symbols with the help of ancient records, and found out that these were related to the constellations that can be seen from Pangya Island. She then named the black cubes ‘Zodiac Stones’. These ‘Zodiac Stones’ have the power to lift objects into the sky. In order to investigate more closely, Wingtross built research airships (airships that fly around the map), and began a large-scale exploration. Wingtross succeeded in capturing the energy from the Zodiac Stones’ floating power, and applied it to the creation of Magic Wings. It is the so-called Mobile Wings that has the power derived from a meteor. These wings have enabled Pangya players the ability to fly, which now makes it possible to travel between Pangya Island and the Grand Zodiac. Details Grand Zodiac is a special course that has many different circumstances than a regular course. Grand Zodiac has two different modes: Event mode (which has two difficulties - Intermediate and Advanced) and Single Player Chip In Practice mode. Players cannot freely choose this course to play except for Chip In Practice mode; instead, during Event mode, the room will be created automatically at certain times throughout the day. Grand Zodiac rooms are differentiated from other rooms by their gold color. A Grand Zodiac room can hold up to 100 players and has a countdown timer before the room automatically starts (countdown turns 10 seconds instead if the room reaches 100 players beforehand). Any player can join any open Grand Zodiac room; however, a player is not allowed to join a Grand Zodiac room that is already in progress. Goal The main goal of Grand Zodiac is to make Hole In Ones (HIOs). Once a Grand Zodiac game starts, players are positioned at one of 12 islands surrounding the Green; each island has a different height and distance from the center. Once positioned, the players are to make as many HIOs as possible within a time limit and a score is kept track for each HIO made. A player earns points for their score as follows: If a HIO is missed, the player will return back to their original position to get another chance to chip the Comet in with the exact same conditions (position, wind angle, wind power, etc.) applied. This will be repeated until the HIO is successfully made. Note also that the shot count here does not matter and any chip-ins made in Grand Zodiac will be counted as a "Hole In One". Once a HIO is successfully made, the conditions will change. The conditions that change depends on the mode. Preset Features While in Grand Zodiac, each player is given the following features: *Always Maximum Combo/Power Gauge: Allows a Power Shot to be performed at any time. *Impact Zone increased by 1 pixel: The size of the white portion on the power bar is bigger to allow a better chance at hitting a Pangya shot. *Infinite Time Booster: Animation after a shot is made can always be sped up. *Infinite Auto Caliper: The exact power of a shot can always be seen and selected on the power bar. *Infinite Air Note: The record of your previous shot will always be available to see. Limitations Records *Records are not saved while playing Grand Zodiac. This includes any HIOs made from Grand Zodiac. However, trophies earned will still count. Items *Players can bring any Active Item along to use for Grand Zodiac; however, any item used will be consumed like normal. *Players that use special Comets will have their special Comets be consumed for each 4 shots made. *Replay Tapes are not usable in Grand Zodiac. *Cut-ins are not used. *Any items or Pang won from Grand Zodiac will still count. Pang Bonuses The following Pang Bonuses are the only bonuses awarded in Grand Zodiac: *Hole In One *Comet Bonus *Mascot Bonus Miscellaneous *Treasure Gauge is not used for Grand Zodiac. Event Mode Event mode is also called "HIO mode". During Event mode, Grand Zodiac rooms will only be created during specific times of the day set by the event. At these times, Grand Zodiac rooms will be automatically created and any player is allowed to join an open Grand Zodiac room. The number of Grand Zodiac rooms made is dependent on the number of players in a Free channel. Grand Zodiac rooms have a 100 player limitation and will have a countdown before the room automatically starts. Grand Zodiac rooms created are labelled with two difficulty settings: "Intermediate" and "Advanced". Advanced difficulty was introduced in Pangya Tomahawk-Second Journey. Level In Event mode, each player is set a level before the start of Grand Zodiac, ranging from C9 to C1. Depending on the level, conditions of the game are changed for the player. C9 is the easiest level, while C1 is the hardest. All players start out with C9 diffuclty level by default; the level increases or decreases depending on the number of points earned from multiple Grand Zodiac games. The diffuclty level adjusts the following: *The cup size on the green (C9 has the biggest cup size, C1 has the smallest) *Pang earned from a successful HIO (C9 earns the least Pang, C1 earns the most) ''' Scoring' Points are added to the score based on how a HIO is made (see Goal in "About Grand Zodiac" section above for more details). The score determines the position of a player in a similar style to how tournaments work; unlike tournaments, multiple players can take the same leading position and base Pang is not considered for the score. Special HIO mode trophies are earned for the top 3 players with the highest score at the end of the game, if enough players join the Grand Zodiac room. '''Luck Award' Players in the room may randomly obtain a "luck award" after a Hole in One chip in. If a player wins a luck award, the player will be rewarded with a prize. The player with the luck award will be shown as a red message that can be seen by every player in the room, along with the prize won. Possible luck award prizes that can be earned in Grand Zodiac are: *5 Silent Nerve Stabilizers *3 Safe Silents Jackpot (Gold Beam) Note: To see the beam change color, your "Paticle" setting must be set to "High". At 0:50 remaining in the Grand Zodiac game, the beam will turn gold colored. During this time, for 30 seconds, players who make HIOs will be placed in a drawing for a jackpot. The more HIOs made, the more a player will be placed in the drawing. At 0:20 remaining in the game, the game will decide whether one person will win the jackpot or if everyone who participated wins. The jackpot prize is a large Pang Pouch. The size of the jackpot is determined by the Starting Size of the game. When one player wins the jackpot, it is called Winner Takes All; if more than one person wins, it is called Equal Distribution. If Winner Takes All occurs, a red message with the player's name and the jackpot won will appear in the room that all players will see. If Equal Distribution occurs, players who make at least one HIO while the gold beam appears will earn a Pang Pouch containing portions of the jackpot. A red message will appear for each player who won the Equal Distribution; the player will only see their own name but no one else's. Grand Zodiac Points Upon completion of a Grand Zodiac game, players will be awarded Grand Zodiac Points. The amount of Grand Zodiac Points awarded at the end depends on the score and difficulty (Intermediate or Advanced). These Grand Zodiac Points can be exchanged for prizes offered during the duration of the event. Intermediate and Advanced Grand Zodiac rooms created are labelled with two difficulty settings: "Intermediate" and "Advanced". Each difficulty has changes and features that affect the gameplay of the room. The following table lists those differences: Since Advanced is much more difficult, Advanced will award significantly more Grand Zodiac Points than Intermediate. Chip In Practice Mode Grand Zodiac in Chip In Practice mode allows players to practice chipping in the Comet. Grand Zodiac Chip In Practice mode can only be accessed through single player mode. Players can only play this mode by using a Chip-In Practice Ticket. These tickets can be bought in the Pangya Shop in the following packages: *3 Chip-In Practice Ticket for 900 Points *10 Chip-In Practice Ticket for 2,500 Points *20 Chip-In Practice Ticket for 4,000 Points One Chip-In Practice Ticket is used per game and is not returnable. Settings At the menu of Chip In Practice mode, players can select settings for the game: Tee Box Slope has two options: Apply and None; if "Apply" is on, the slope at the tee will not be flat and will change after every HIO made. "None" will keep the slope of the tee flat. Hole Cup Size will change the cup size of the game and can be selected from default size (x1) to x9. Changing the hole cup size will also change the amount of Pang awarded from a HIO (see Level for the table). Gameplay In Chip In Practice mode, players have 30 minutes to spend practice chipping in the Comet on their own. The player will start with a distance away from the cup and an elevation of the green. By default, chipping in the Comet will return the player back to the same island; the player can choose to move to a different island (and changing the elevation and distance) by clicking on the "Changing Tee Box" icon on the bottom of the screen. Regardless if the player wants to move to a different island or not, the wind angle and wind power will change after a chip in. As well as the Preset Features given to the player, a feature exclusive to Chip In Practice mode is a ruler when the top view is close to the cup. This allows players to measure the horizontal distance of the Comet's movement. Players may leave the game at any time. All Pang earned from Chip In Practice mode will still count and be added to your total Pang. Category:Courses